Question: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $5x-5$
Solution: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $5x$ are $1$ $5$ , and $x$ and the factors of $-5$ are $1$ and $5$ The greatest common factor of $5x$ and $-5$ is $5$ We can factor out the $5$ and put it before the parenthesis. If we divide each of the terms in the original expression by $5$ we get $\dfrac{5x}{5} = x$ and $\dfrac{-5}{5} = -1$ So the factored expression is $5(x - 1)$.